With the development in the mobile terminal technology, mobile terminals have been commonly used in people's daily life. This trend has many implications.
In one aspect, most people are serious about safeguarding private properties. Some of them have a security door in their home to prevent intruders from entering their home. The security door usually includes an alarm device. When an intruder attempts to break through the security door, the alarm device can trigger a siren.
However, when the intruder breaks into the house through other passage ways, such as a window, the security door may not be able to detect the breach and leave private properties inside the house unprotected.